Can Never Give Up Hope
by Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret
Summary: This story has the basic Harry Potter stuff EXCEPT there are more characters, and a lot more having to due with enemies, near and far... heh... CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Neighbors or More?

**Chapter One**

**Neighbors or More?**

It was a cool, breezy morning on Number 4 Privet Drive. Everyone was sleeping, except for one well known boy. This boy, known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was otherwise known as Harry Potter.

Harry lay outside, next to Aunt Petunia's garden. He felt rested and calm as the warm breeze gently kissed the surface of his skin. His eyes remained shut as he thought about the first year he was ever at his true home, Hogwarts.

Many wizards just thought of Hogwarts as a regular wizardry school, but not Harry. Hogwarts was where he met his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who helped him through many hardships. He also had Dumbledore, the man who was like a father to him. Many people there cared for Harry, unlike here, at Number 4 Privet Drive. Here it was just somewhere to stay. No one asked him how he felt, or even a "How are you?" He was just like an invisible threat. What threat would that be? That threat is the magical powers he holds.

He hated who he had to live with. He lived with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, his cousin. Dudley was the spoiled one. Petunia and Vernon gives him whatever he wants. It makes Harry sick. Dudley always gets what he wants for his birthday or any holiday. Today is Harry birthday, and he is getting nothing from his family.

Harry heard a loud thumping sound coming from inside. It must have been his huge, overweight cousin Dudley again. Harry didn't bother to move. It was just another pitiful, ordinary day. None of his family members cared about his birthday. Harry was sixteen today, and that didn't matter.

Harry heard foot steps approach him, as soon as the front door opened. Dudley walked up to him and stared down at him with out a care in the world.

"Where's Daddy?" Dudley asked his tone a little harsh.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. Why?" Harry asked, although he really didn't care.

"Not that it's any of _your _business," He sneered, "but I wanted to know if I am allowed to go to a friend's house!"

"Give it up, Dudley" Harry said very truthfully, "I know where you've been going and what you've been doing." Harry said. Dudley started to rock back and forth nervously.

"That's impossible! You don't know ANYTHING!" He said, walking back into the house before Harry can answer. Harry just rolled his eyes, and went back to relaxing in peace.

It was true, though, that Harry knew what Dudley REALLY does. Dudley was part of a gang. He picks on people and smokes. Harry knew this since all of last year. No one else knew, but him. Vernon was mostly likely going to let Dudley go to his so called _'friend's house'._

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from inside. Harry jumped up and ran in. As he walked into the living room, he was shocked. The couch was split in two. The wooden base was all wrecked and the fabric torn. Harry looked down and saw Dudley, having trouble getting all his body up from the floor. That all ended when Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs in their robes.

"MY DUDLEY!" Petunia cried, running up to him and grasping him as much as her arms could. Dudley was crying and shaking with fear. Vernon looked straight at Harry, who had his wand in his hand. Harry tried to look as innocent as he possibly could, but that was nearly impossible when you are standing right in front of Uncle Vernon with a wand.

"ONCE AGAIN," He started very harshly, "YOU'VE RUINED ANOTHER ONE OF MY DAYS AND HAVE GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVE!" He continued, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't do it! I swear! I came running in when—well, Dudley sort of made the couch collapse with his unbearable weight! "

"I know that's a lie!" Vernon said. Harry just glared. Vernon ran up to him and grabbed his collar. He lifted him up, but Harry stuck his wand in his face. Vernon put him down slowly.

"You can't do magic out of school!"

"Yes, that's the rule, but I am known for braking rules _IF _I have to." Harry said, very matter of factly. Vernon sent an angry glare into Harry's eyes and just backed off. Harry smiled a smile of triumph, and ran upstairs. Just as he was about to walk into his room, he heard the doorbell ring.

"HARRY, GO GET THAT!" Petunia yelled. Harry ran back downstairs and opened the door. There stood two happy people with warm smiles.

"Hey, we are the Draecliffe's!" said the man. He was very tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. His voice was very friendly.

"Hi, are you here to see my uncle?" Harry asked. The girl around Harry's age standing next to the man shook her head.

"We are here to see all of you!" She said. Her green eyes sparkled as her light brown hair shined. Harry thought she was beautiful.

"Who's at the door, boy?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"The Draecliffes!" Harry replied. Petunia came running.

"Hello. Who are you?" Petunia asked, looking as if fear was written all over her face. She tried to hide it though. Harry thought she knew something about these people.

"I'm Jack and this is Lila!" said the man, very happily, "We were wondering if you would like to eat a nice breakfast at our house?"

"Oh, why no thank you." said Petunia quickly.

"I would!" said Harry, his chance to get away for a morning.

"No, sweetheart," said Petunia, trying to act as if she cared for him, "you shall eat breakfast here like you would, normally."

"Oh, you mean, while I get scolded for something I didn't do. Or like how my food gets eaten by that cow of a son you have. Or—" Petunia put her hand over Harry's mouth and stroked his hair.

"He's only kidding!" Petunia said quickly. Harry shook his head since his mouth was still covered. Lila and Jack just stood there, very confused. Suddenly, Lila whispered something in Jack's ear and his eyes widened and he nodded.

"We just want to spend the morning with him. I will bring him back as soon as we are done!" said Jack. Petunia sighed.

"Alright, take him! Harry, you better behave!" Petunia said, walking away furious. Harry smiled and walked out the door.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" asked Jack. Harry was shocked by the question.

"Yes—" he said. Lila smiled.

"It's okay, Harry, I'm a witch and my dad is a wizard!" Lila stated. Harry felt relieved. "So, can I….er…see the scar?"

"Yes," He said and lifted is hair off of his forehead. The scar was a little faded, but still very noticeable. Lila was amazed by its shape.

"Come on Lila and James!" Jack said. Harry just paused.

"Er….you called me James. How did you know my father's name?" asked Harry, beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really can't explain right now. I'll tell you later."

"I want to know by breakfast!" Harry said. Jack nodded.

Finally, when they went in Jack and Lila's house, Harry saw a very familiar looking woman in a photo hanging on the wall.

"Who is that?" Harry asked. Lila sighed.

"That's my mum. She died about fifteen years ago. I really don't know how, though. I never really asked,"

"She looks almost like my mum, except a bit shorter and her hair is a bit lighter." Harry said.

"Oh," was all Lila could say.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Jack yelled. Lila grabbed Harry's arm, causing him to blush. There on the table were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. Harry was very grateful. Harry sat down next to Lila and started to eat. It was scrumptious.

"So Harry, you live with your aunt, uncle and fat cousin?" Lila asked. Harry let out a snort and Jack glared at his daughter.

"LILA!" He yelled.

"Jack, it's okay. I don't mind. Yes, Lila, I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. If it were up to me, I would live anywhere else!" Harry said truthfully. Lila just nodded. There was a long pause of silence.

"So, Harry, do you like it here?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's wonderful!" Harry said. Jack smiled.

"I think Rosemary would have liked this place too!" Jack said. Harry looked puzzled.

"Who's Rosemary?" Harry asked. Lila gulped and Jack stiffened.

"She was my wife. She was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So was her sister." Jack said, his voice sounding shakey. Harry looked him in the eyes. He was hiding something.

"Who was her sister?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Rosemary's sister...er,...well,was your mother, Lily. I'm your uncle."

From there, Harry sat at the table, shock overwhelming him.


	2. Secret Half Unfolded

**Chapter Two- Secret Half Unfolded**

Harry looked from Lila to Jack. Lila seemed to be in shock herself.

"You're…. you're… you're MY UNCLE? HOW? I don't have anymore family. Only Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veronon and—" Harry exclaimed until he was interrupted.

"Harry, it's a long story. I rather not explain just yet. Give this time. I promise you, I am your uncle." Jack said calmly. Lila looked at hi9m with utter disgust.

"DAD, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN NOW? YOU TOLD ME WE HAD NO FAMILY! YOU LIED TO ME! I DEMAND YOU TO EXPLAIN TO HIM AND ME RIGHT NOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Lila screamed. Harry's eyes widened with surprise. That was unexpected.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! NOW I WANT YOU TO—" Suddenly, the door bell rang cutting Jack's sentence off. He went to get the door while Lila stormed out of the room, grabbing Harry to follow along. She dragged him up the stairs and into her room. Harry looked around with sheer amazement.

"Your—your room! It's AMAZING!" Harry smiled widely, forgetting for a second of what just happened. The walls were painted with scenes as if they were in a quiditch match. This wasn't just any ordinary quiditch field though, but it was exactly like the one he plays at in Hogwarts. It showed little people going after the quaffle. Harry looked up and on the ceiling was two seekers going after the snitch. These were two familiar people though. It was a slytherin and a griffyndor. One he could tell was Malfoy, and the other was—

"LILA! I'M ON YOUR CEILING! I AM ABOUT TO CATCH THE SNITCH ON YOUR CEILING!" Harry exclaimed. Lila wiped the pout on her face with a small grin.

"Yes, I know. I was always a big fan of yours ever since the first year." She said. Harry blushed.

"Thanks, but how come I never seen you until this year." Harry asked. Lila looked down.

"I would always stay away from the crowd. I would always go wandering around or I would be in detention. Dad says that's in my blood. Him and his best friend, James would go along with lots of other guys and would ALWAYS get into trouble." She said. Harry's eyes widened once again.

"JAMES? JAMES POTTER? MY FATHER?" Harry yelled. He was finding quite a lot out today.

"Yes, your father." Lila said. Harry lightened up a little bit and nodded.

"WE HEARD YOU DOWN THE BLOODY BLOCK! DON'T LIE! WE HEARD THE GIRL YELL! YOU TOLD THEM THEY ARE RELATED! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Harry heard Petunia screech. He knew who came by the door.

"THEY WERE BOUND TO FIND OUT ANYWAY!" Jack yelled.

"NOT IF YOU KEPT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT!" Vernon yelled. Lila and Harry ran down the stairs. Vernon looked straight at Harry. He ran over and grabbed his body.

"WE ARE LEAVING!"

"NO! LET ME GO!" Harry yelled, flinging his wand in Vernon's face again. Vernon chuckled evilly.

"THAT WON'T STOP ME THIS TIME, BOY!" Vernon yelled. Jack came over and punched Vernon straight in the jaw. Lila and Petunia gasped at the same time Vernon dropped Harry, who ran near Lila. Vernon pushed Jack to the floor and pounced on him. Jack kicked Vernon's leg making him fall to the ground with Jack.

"KIDS, GO UPSTAIRS!" Jack yelled.

"NO! STAY! LET THE BOY SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HIS CURIOSITY GETS THE BEST OF HIM!" Vernon yelled.

"GO!" Jack yelled. Lila and Harry both ran up the stairs, but stayed in a spot where they can still watch.

Vernon seemed to be winning. He was on top of Jack, who was unable to breathe properly from all the weight on top of him. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He ran down the stairs, getting away from Lila's grasp since she was trying to hold him back.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry screamed, lifting Vernon off of Jack. Harry moved his wand and flung him into a wall. All the pictures hanging on the wall shook off and fell on top of Vernon who laid unconscious on the floor.

"HARRY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Lila screamed. Petunia stood by Vernon, crying hysterically. Jack's face was red with pure anger. Harry just stood there, not knowing what to expect next.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter Two. Just wanna say I don't own ANY of these characters. Thanks Via for being my first reviewer and for everyone else to PLEASE COMMENT! I want to see what you guys think. Thanks and TAH! TAH!**


	3. Ron and Lila's Past

**Lila and Ron's Past**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the ORIGINAL Harry Potter characters, but I do own the new ones I have added. Enjoy...**

"HARRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN?" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry had hope. He didn't think this. He remembered when he used magic in his third year when he blew up Aunt Marge.

"I USED MAGIC A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS! I DIDN'T GET INTO THAT MUCH TROUBLE!" Harry stated quickly, his voice loud and overpowering Uncle Vernon's whimpering. Jack helped him up and gave Harry the look of stupidity.

"SHE WASN'T UNCONCIOUS AT ALL! Thank HEAVENS Vernon is alright. You might be off the hook this time. Usually you would get a letter to have a trial by now." Jack said. He spoke to soon because an owl was pecking at the window softly, a note tied to it's leg. Lila took it off. It read:

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You have disobeyed the law of no underage wizardry allowed while being in a muggle town. Since this is your second warning, you are to be at my (Cornelius Fudge's) office week before the first day of school. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Lila handed it to Harry. He simply nodded, even though fear was raging inside of him. He couldn't let the others know it.

"Vernon, Petunia, could Harry simply stay with us the rest of the summer?" Jack asked. Vernon nodded continuously

"TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM! THIS MAGIC! IT'S ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Vernon yelled, Him and Petunia ran out of the house.

With a flick of a wand, Jack said "ACCIO HARRY'S BELONGINGS" and they all entered through the open window, onto the floor next to Jack. "Harry, take your stuff and go into the guest room next to Lila's room. You can settle in there and for the next month you will be staying with us." Harry smiled and nodded. Lila went up with him.

"I'll come with you, to, well, you know, keep you company and all." Lila said, her cheeks rosy.

"Sure." Harry said, feeling a little relieved, but he was a little confused.

"How does your dad know so much about violations and illegal stuff?"

"Harry, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that doing magic under age is illegal! DUH!" she said. Harry smiled at her sarcasm. She reminded him of Hermione. "My dad IS part of the ministry, though!" She added. Harry's jaw hung open.

"REALLY? HOW? WHY DO YOU LIVE HERE THEN?" He said quickly. Lila giggled.

"Yes, really. We are here for muggle observations. He wants to live in their environment and observe them better." Lila said. Harry nodded in amusement. That was pretty cool.

Suddenly, Pig, Ron's owl flew in through the window. He bounced all over the place. He went from wall to wall until he landed on his face flat on the dresser.

"A letter from Ron! WOW! I haven't spoken to him since we were six!" Lila said. Harry looked puzzled. "Our fathers are good friends and they work together. Ron doesn't like to talk to me much anymore because when we were six, I tormented him." She smirked.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Lila's smirk became wider.

"In front of all the other worker's children, I pulled Ron's pants all the way down and threw a spider down his shirt. He was red in the cheeks and crying. He was so embarrassed. Of course, I was punished for a week with out being able to eat dessert for a whole week, but I got over it. He never did." Lila started to unfold the paper. After reading it, she was laughing so hard, tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry grabbed it and started to read.

_Lila,_

_I heard about Harry. I know he is there. I am warning you, any of the next letters I send in the next month are for Harry, NOT YOU! I will never forgive you for making me look like an idiot!_ (Harry snorted, knowing that it didn't take much for that to happen) _By the way, I know that spider wasn't real and I will be sure to have Fred and George on you!_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at his friend's obvious stupidity. Lila hugged her cousin, after telling Ron in a letter how she understood. Pig went off with the note.

"Thanks for being here, Harry. This next month will be okay and we WILL make it through Fudge. "Lila exclaimed. Harry smiled.

"Thank you for helping me out. You are the best family I ever had!" And with that, Lila and Harry spent the rest of the day telling stupid stories about Ron and just laughing. Harry loved his family. He definitely felt right at home.

**A/N: Hello my dear lovelies... I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger this time, but that's okay. I know this chapter was short, but I PROMISE the next one will be even longer. I think this one was a little boring, too, but the next one should get u interested again. Please R&R! 333**


	4. On The Way To Hogwarts

**It's been a while, but I'm finally ready to put this one up, so here you go. CHEERS WITH EXCITEMENT Oh, did I ever mention Draco is SSSSSSOOOOOO HOTT! MWAHAHA! I belong in Gryffindor, but I can't help falling for those hott Slytherin bad guys. Anyways... on with the story...**

**Chapter Four-**

**On The Way To Hogwarts**

"COME ON HARRY! WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY!" Lila cheered. She loved to visit the wand shop and try out all the wands, even though she knew that she already had the perfect one. At all times, she kept her wand by her side. It was a Unicorn Hair, Willow and was 10 inches long.

"Okay, fine, but after let's go to the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade, because I would kill for a butter beer." Harry exclaimed. Lila slapped his arm.

"Don't kill for a butter beer. That's so mean and wrong!" Lila said, her face all scrunched up. Harry just hit her gently over the head. His cousin was way too literal.

After they were done in Oliver's Wand Shoppe, they went into Hogsmeade for some butter beers like Harry had planned. Harry sat down and Lila insisted to get them. Out of no where, there was a tap on Harry's shoulder. It wasn't Lila because she had just left for the butter beers.

"WHY HELLO HARRY! UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!" The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge cheered happily. Harry bit his lip.

"Yes, why what a surprise indeed!" Harry said nervously.

"Well, we might as well talk about everything that went on here. There's no point seeing you again if we are already here." The minister said. Harry's heart sank.

He had grown more afraid and anxious. What was the minister planning on doing to him? Surely enough he was too young for Azkaban. Harry hoped with all his heart that he wasn't going to be banned from Hogwarts. Luckily, Lila had came back with his butter beer.

"Hello, minister!" Lila said, making her voice sound obvious to Harry, but not to the minister, that she didn't want him there. Harry smiled weakly.

"Hello, Lila. Just to let you know, your father is doing WONDERFUL at work."

"Great!" Lila said. She looked towards Harry and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, where were we Harry?"

"You were going to tell me about what happened." He stated. Fudge nodded his head and smiled with delight.

"Oh, of course. Well, Harry, you will be attending Hogwarts as usual. I'm just leaving you off with my final warning." Harry felt relieved, but didn't understand.

"But Minister, I made my uncle unconscious and—"

"Harry, dear boy, but you were saving other family. You were defending for good will. Just try not to do it again!" And with that, the minister nodded his head goodbye and left. Lila high fived Harry and they had their butter beers happily.

When the day finally came to go to Hogwarts, Harry and Lila gathered their belongings and brought their trunks don the stairs. Harry went down first, making sure he didn't trip, stumble or accidentally drop the trunk. Lila was the complete opposite. She dragged her trunk behind her and it hit the back of her leg, causing her to tumble down the stairs and fly into Harry.

"COME ON GUYS! I'LL GIVE YOU A LIFT TO THE PLATFORM!" Jack said, opening the front door. They all walked out while Lila was still rubbing her bum from the fall. Harry just kept laughing. (A/N: JUST LIKE VIA (my Best Friend) AND ME! WE ARE SUCH DUMBWADS!)

.There they stood, right in front of the Hogwarts Express. All excited, Harry walked into the open train entrance and had Lila follow him. He tried to look for his friends, and when he did, he sat down across from them in the compartment.

"HARRY! HARRY! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Hermione screamed. She jumped on him with a fierce hug. Then she noticed someone new she has never seen before.

"Harry who is she?" Hermione asked, confused. Harry's eyes widened. He had forgotten to tell Hermione about Lila. Surely, he had thought Ron would have, but yet he knew Ron hated Lila.

"She's Harry's cousin," Ron started, with a bored look on his face, "They recently found out. No, Hermione, they didn't know before. They weren't supposed to know. And no, Hermione, they don't know why they couldn't know." Ron said, answering all Hermione's questions before she would actually say them. She glared at him with a look of annoyance.

"I think Spider-Boy covered all that had needed to be said!" Lila said, a grin spreading on her face. Hermione smiled. She knew they would most definitely get along well.

"Excuse me?" said a girl who had seemed a little shy, "Can I sit with you guys? The other compartments are full and I—"

"SURE! What's your name, sweetie?" Lila asked. Harry raised a brow from the statement "sweetie".

"Don't call me that, please." She said in a stern, yet friendly voice, "My name is Jennifer Ulare."

"JEN?" Lila screeched. Harry held his ears, while Ron just sat there looking at Hermione. He was used to this when Hermoine and Ginny would re-unite during the summer breaks.

"LI?" Jennifer screeched just as loudly. They ran up to each other and hugged. Harry had a questioning look on his face.

"Um, you two know each other?"

"Yes! We were next door neighbors!" Jennifer squealed. Once again Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled.

"This is going to be a _long _train ride to Hogwarts!" Ron pouted. Lila stuck out her tongue at him.

"AH! SPIDER!" She shrieked. He jumped up and screamed, loudly. When he realized there was no spider, he just glared and folded his arms, while Lila and Jennifer snorted, and the other two smirked.

_**Yes, well, that was different. You will find out more about Jennifer (Via's character who she had let me use in all my stories that aren't posted online) in the next chapter. I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! It will make me sincerely happy. Thanks and TAH-TAH!**_

_**XoShAdYsBaBiEoX**_


	5. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 5- Unexpected Surprise

An hour had passed and they were still sitting o the Hogwarts express. Lila and Jennifer wouldn't shut up, and started to let Hermione in on their conversation, while the boys spoke about quiditch. They were immediately distracted once the compartment door swung open, and in walked a platinum blonde.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron sneered. He always hated Draco Malfoy for making fun of his values, family, and friends.

"Shut up, Weasley, you know I don't care about you or your unwealthy family." Draco said, making Ron's ears turn red with anger. The girls, in fact, didn't seem to notice Malfoy and were still talking.

"Yes, well I think he's kind of cute—" Lila had said, until she whipped her head around and saw the slytherin. Her eyes grew wide. Jennifer, on the other hand, looked more disgusted.

"Is there something you need?" Jennifer asked, in a civil tone. Malfoy sneered.

"I wouldn't want anything from you. It's bad enough I see you outside of school!" At this, Hermione, Harry and Ron's eye brows raised.

'WE MAY BE RELATED, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HURT YOU!" Jennifer sneered. She jumped up and pointed her wand in his face. He gulped, knowing she was right. She lowered her wand when she saw how terrified he truly was.

"GO JEN!" Lila cheered. Malfoy looked curiously at her.

"Who is she? I never even saw her before!" Malfoy asked, pointing at Lila. Lila smiled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Harry exclaimed. Malfoy's nostrils flared and he glared, knowing he couldn't do anything more or his arse would be whooped.

"I'm Lila! I'm his cousin!" Lila said, nicely, pointing at her cousin, Harry. Malfoy snorted in disgust and walked away. Lila sighed, happily.

"HE TOTALLY LIKES ME!"

"YOU LIKE MALFOY?" Ron screamed, ready to gag. Hermione started to shake her.

"EW! NO! I just think he likes me!" She said, her cheeks becoming more rosy by the second. Everyone just let it go.

"Why did he come in here, anyway?" Jennifer asked, quite curious.

"He comes in here to annoy us every year." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Jennifer just nodded, her eyebrows slightly raised.

Alas, they were finally at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the sight of home. Lila's eyes were glistening with delight to see how happy her cousin was. She had hopes that maybe this year will be different. Maybe he won't have to be faced with the troubles of Voldermort. This was something she would hope to be so very true.

"AH! OH MY—" Ron screamed, until Hermione threw her hand over his mouth to quiet him down. She knew what he was screaming about. Meanwhile, everyone else had questioning looks.

Ron lifted his shaky arm and pointed up ahead. They looked and saw Fluffy guarding the outskirts of the entrance. The only question was _why? _

"Why hello there!" said a very tall man, with a un-shaven face and eyes that glowed with delight.

"HAGRID!" Harry and Hermione screamed. Ron was literally to carrying on and screaming about Fluffy, the three headed giant dog. Jennifer couldn't take it anymore.

"SILENCIO!" She screeched, pointing her wand at Ron. His mouth was wide open and he was still going on, but no one could hear him now.

"C'mon all yer sixth years. Come right this way!" Hagrid said. They all hopped into a carriage and waited for their new year of Hogwarts to begin.

The Sorting Hat began to sing, and Harry and Ron started to whisper to Jennifer.

"So, you're a _Malfoy_?" Harry cringed, thinking of his friend in a whole different light. Jennifer cringed herself.

"EW NO! NEVER!" She squealed lowly, making sure they only heard her. Ron completely ignored her response.

"OH BLOODY HELL! WE ARE HANGING WITH A MALFOY!" Ron screeched loudly. The Sorting Hat stopped singing. McGonagall looked absolutely furious at his behavior.

"WEASLEY, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR YAP!" The Sorting Hat scowled. Ron took a huge gulp and nodded. The ceremony went on and Jennifer just glared at Ron the whole time.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" McGonagall shouted, happily. Hermione shot Harry a confused glance.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore couldn't be here today due to a meeting, but he will be here in a few days. I just want to welcome everyone here. SO now let the feast begin! DIG IN!" McGonagall explained. Hermione's eyebrows were raised and Ron and Harry looked at each other. Lila and Jennifer ate fast and had left early to go hang out and talk around the main entrance.

When the two girls walked out of the Great Hall, and were shocked by an unexpected surprise.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed no one other than Draco Malfoy. Pixies were flying all around him. Two lifted him by the ears and held him in front of Jennifer and Lila.

"Jen—"

"Li—"

"Are you thinking—"

"what I'm thinking?"

"NO!" Malfoy shrieked, knowing what was racing through the two Gryffindors' minds.

"You first…" Jennifer said, insisting Lila make the first hit. Lila couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.

"HI-YA!" Lila screamed, lifting her fist and about to throw it at Malfoys stomach. A sudden firm grasp held her back. "HEY—OH! Hi, Professor McGonagall!" she said, nervously. McGonagall clicked her tongue.

"Ms. Draecliffe, could you maybe save it for tomorrow. It is the first day of school and all!" McGonagall pointed out. She nodded. After McGonagall walked away, Lila and Jennifer smirked.

"Tomorrow it is!" they both giggled and walked away. Malfoy shuddered with fright. He struggled under the Pixies tight grasp.

"Um….. CAN SOMEBODY—ANYBODY—HELP!" Malfoy started, "I SWEAR, MY FATHER WILL BE INFORMED ABOUT THIS!" After hearing this, Jennifer went up to him and pulled out his pants.

"This is what you get for not shutting up!" After stating this, she dropped a pixie in her pants and let go. She left the hall with hearing a shriek of wailing pain.

_**OH YEAH! MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET! MWAHAHA! PLEASE, R&R……**_

_**Amz**_


	6. Red Eyes & New Scar

**MWAHAHA! I'm BACK! Whole new chappie. This has much action, not too much though. Anyways, here you go!**

**Chapter 6- Red Eyes & Another Scar**

"AW MAN! DOUBLE POTIONS, AGAIN, THIS YEAR WITH SLYTHERIN! I SWEAR, THEY WANT TO RUIN OUR LIVES!" Ron complained. Harry, Ron, Lila, Jennifer, and Seamus sat around the common room fire, while discussing their schedules.

"Relax, Ronald. It might not be that bad." Lila said. Ron scowled.

"NOT THAT BAD? ARE YOU MAD?" He yelped. "Hey, that rhymed!" Jennifer and Lila both rolled their eyes.

"Well, I don't like the fact we have to be with slytherins at all." Seamus said. Lila shifted uneasy. Harry gave her a curious look.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lila smiled nervously.

"Um…yes. Well, I don't think we should get rid of all the slytherins. Who would we pick on?" Lila said quickly. Harry raised a brow at her, but didn't bother commenting.

'She's got one heck of a point!" Jennifer said with a grin. Ron patted Lila on the shoulder for a good comment said, which made Lila a little startled. She blushed and looked at her cousin who was looking out the window.

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed, running down the staris, which led to the girl dormitory.

"What happened, Hermione?" Jennifer ask. Hermione started to cry.

"I LOST MY BOOK! Hogwarts, A History! NO!" She screamed. Ron looked quite pleased. Hermione glared. You know where it is, don't you?"

"NO!" Ron said defensively, "I'm just glad it's bloody gone. All you do is read. Why not try to loosen up a bit, eh?"

"RONALD, WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND READ A BIT MORE? MAYBE YOU WILL GET SOME BLOODY BRAINS DEVELOPED!" Hermione scowled. Lila grinned. Hermione knew some great come backs. "I know you know where it is!" She said, after taking a calming breath. Ron shook his head.

They all turned their heads as the portrait door opened, and a short red-headed girl walked in. She had freckles on her rosy cheeks and she looked quite similar to Ron. In her hand, she held a book very familiar to Hermione.

"MY BOOK!" Hermione smiled. She grabbed it and hugged it. Lila couldn't understand how someone could love a book that much.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, Herms. It was really good." Ginny Weasley said. Hermione nodded and apologized to Ron.

Lila kept staring at Harry, who kept looking out towards the window. He seemed worried, something that Lila could tell right away. She went p to him and patted him on the shoulder. He jumped up and stuck his wand into her neck. She screeched.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed. Lila's eyes grew wider and her breaths shorter and louder.

"What—did—I—do?" Lila asked, gasping. Finally, Ron saw what was happening in the corner of his eye and jumped up. He threw Harry off of Lila, and jumped on him, holding him down. Harry's eyes glowed blood red, and his tongue turned snake like. In an instant, Ron was thrown across the room and unconscious. Seamus ran to get help. Hermione jumped up and pointed her wand at Harry.

"_Mono--CRUCIOS_!" She muttered. In an instant Harry fell to the floor, unable to move. He was as stiff as stone. His eyes changed color and his hair turned white. Ginny ran after Seamus in tears form fear.

"STOP THIS!" Harry bellowed out. Lila slapped his on the face, making him cry out in pain.

"CUT THIS OUT!" Lila shrieked. Jennifer was able to get Harry's wand. Suddenly Harry's hair became his usual dark brown and his eyes bright green. He screamed in pain of the transformation. A black spirit escaped through his eyes and floated in the air. It beamed at him and flew away quickly.

There Harry lay, out of breath and feeling hopeless. His scar pounded and his stomach and chest ached. Lila held her shoulder in pain, but nobody knew why since she wasn't hit or scratched by Harry at all. She ran in tears into the girl's dormitory, followed by Hermione. Jennifer stayed with Harry until he was okay and Seamus came back with help.

"What wrong, Li?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully. Lila wiped away tears.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She said. Hermione could tell she was lying. Lila grabbed her arm and rubbed it fiercely.

"Let me see your arm, Li!" Hermione demanded. Lila shook her head. Hermione quickly grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve to see a scar in the shape of a star. It was faded as much as Harry's, but was slightly bigger. "How'd you get—"

"The night Voldermort got Harry parents and my mum! THAT THING LEFT A MARK ON ME TOO!" She screamed. Hermione felt horrible. Lila was in hysterics. Hermione just sat there and comforted her.

Meanwhile, McGonagall came with Seamus and Ginny, and grabbed Harry and Ron.

"Potter, Weasley, come with me to the hospital wing." She commanded. Ron and Harry nodded, but in the corner of her eye, Jennifer saw a small glint of red. She waved bye and figured she would have Hermione help her research this in the library later. She was very worried about Lila, so she went upstairs to go check on her.

Slowly, she opened the door and saw a red mark on the upper part of Lila's left arm.

"LI, WHAT HAPPENED?" Jennifer asked. Hermione explained everything. Jennifer just looked bewildered.

"Professor, I swear, I don't know what happened!" Harry exclaimed.

"I bet I could tell you." Said a sly Draco Malfoy from behind.

"Well, start explaining!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Draco stood up tall and squinted his eyes. "Voldermort has returned once again."


	7. Awkward Events

Harry lay in bed that night remembering what had happened. He replayed the event over and over in his head.

"_Volermort has returned once again!"_

"_Wh-what?" McGonagall shuddered. Harry's eyes widened and he slumped where he stood. He had been overpowered by Voldermort just before, and didn't even realize it. How slow could he be…_

The look on McGonagall's face after Malfoy had spoken. Wait…. Malfoy….

How in heaven's name did Malfoy know about Voldermort. And no matter how he knew, how come he was so at ease about the situation. Usually he's all tense when it comes to attacks and the returning of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…

"HARRY! YOU'RE OKAY, MATE?" HE asked, his voice shuddered from nerves. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes Ron. I am fine."

"Good, because you gave us all quite a scare before." Ron sat on a chair nearby and grasped his stomach nervously. "Er, Harry, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, mate."

"What are we going to do now-well- since V-V-Voldermort has—er returned?"

"I don't know, Ron. I suppose we go to Dumbledore." Harry sighed from all the thought swimming around in his head. His scar ached and he was exhausted. "Let's talk tomorrow. I'm very tired and I think I want to sleep."

"Okay, mate. Good night then." Ron replied and went to bed, too.

Lila sat in the common room just sitting in front of the warm, blazing fire. Thoughts of the events which occurred not to long ago were replaying in her mind just as it did in Harry's. This time it was different thoughts. She was thinking about when she was attacked by Harry. Well, not really Harry since it was really Voldermort inside of him. Besides that, Hermione and Jennifer now know about her scar. She never wanted it known that she had it because she really didn't want attention that way. She was sociable and wanted people to know her for her, not her scar.

She couldn't take anymore of this stress. She threw on her robe and decided to risk a walk through Hogwarts. Wand by her side, she walked through the portrait hole and was ready to walk and let her mind go at ease.

"Lumos!" She muttered, making her wand shine a dim light in the dark, cold corridor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A bloody Gryffindor frisking around? I wouldn't be too happy if I were you. You, Draecliffe, have been caught by a prefect!" the one and only Malfoy exclaimed. Lila rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you make me quiver! I think I might drop and pass out by your harmful words! Seriously, Malfoy, if you're going to insult me or even scare me, find new words or phrases to say." Lila was proud of her say. Draco sneered.

"That's funny. You think you actually told me off right, huh? Ha, that's funny!"

"You know I can hurt you right? You know I'm not afraid to pull a move on you! If I wanted to I could make you feel intense pain! And I—" Suddenly, Lila felt intense pain on her arm. Draco backed away three feet incase something bad were to happen.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Lila yelled. Malfoy's eyes widened. She threw her back against the wall and slid down where she was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest. Tears developed in her eyes, and she rested her head against her knees. "I can't take this anymore. I really can't." She sobbed.

"Er—are your okay?" MAlfoy asked, trying not to sound stupid. She looked up at him and smirked a little bit.

"Did it take that much effort to be nice, especially to me, a Gryffindor?"

"Hey, don't push it. You're lucky I asked." He said, looking ashamed of his kindness.

"You aren't all that bad, you know. You try to be, but truthfully, if you were nice, so many people would like you." Lila gazed into his grey eyes. She noticed his pale face had now a tint of pink along his cheekbones. This made her smile.

Malfoy sat next to her, feeling different. He started to loosen up a bit with her. She still gazed into his grey pools as he gazed into her green ones.

"Your eyes are just like Potter's, you know." He stated, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, well, we are related. Cousins infact." She said. He sneered.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO HIM? POTTER? THE ONE WHO—" Suddenly Lila pounced on him. Her lips met with his and slowly and softly kissed him. Feeling shocked He stood there. He gave in and stroked her cheek. Their tongues battled for victory and they both lost. Lila pulled back with a smirk.

"Potter would never have been able to do that now, related or not." Mafoy had stated. Lila chuckled and stroked his cheek one last time before getting up and slowly walking back to the common room. She turned to face the dumbfounded Draco Malfoy and clearly stated, "No word about tonight better get out, or you will face the consequences." And with that said, she walked back to the room, leaving Malfoy back to his duties in the hall.

Sorry I know this was short, but this was an important chapter.May not seem like that now, but trust me as the story goes on, you'll see. D


End file.
